ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ani-ToonTV
Ani-ToonTV is a 24-hour TV channel that only airs western animation, anime and animated movies, known to be a channel built for cartoon fans. History Ani-ToonTV started out as a block on Disney Channel replacing Girl Power. The only shows that aired on the network were Love Live, Aikatsu, The ZhuZhus and Lolirock. Then it dissolved when it became a new channel that replaced Discovery Family after Discovery Communications decided to move DF to TLC, replacing it and bought the block. The channel mainly aired animated programming aimed through a teenage audience and to classify a lot of animated series around the world as well as many Japanese Anime air there.. Now the channel is a place for animation along with a Japanese studio for anime and a French studio for dessin anime originals as well as their own American and Canadian studios and also, they help dub the sub-only anime from FUNImation Entertainment, Sentai Filmworks, Aniplex USA, PonyCan US and Crunchyroll. Yet it is said to be called The Next Hub when they bought Hasbro Studios on 2024, getting access to make a block out of The Hub's shows back then. Programming Blocks * Ani-Mayhem - A Saturday night block that airs Late Night Anime aimed at teens and adults from 3:00 PM to 3:00 AM hosted by a boy who loves anime a lot named Raiyo. (12 hours) * Girl Power - (Formally Saturday Slumber Party) A Saturday morning block aimed at young and teenage girls that airs from 6:00 AM to 3:00 PM who is hosted by Annie and Saraline, the Slumber Friends. (9 Hours) * Ani-Wednesdays - The block that airs from 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM. (5 Hours) It features animated characters hosting the block similar to CCF and knows what the New episodes are. * Ani-Comedy - A Thursday night block that airs comedy and slice-of-life Japanese anime aimed at children ages 7 to 18 from 5:00 PM to 10:00 PM. (5 Hours) * Starz on Ani-Toon - A Wednesday night block that airs from 2:30 PM to 5:00 PM. The block features shows that used to air on Starz Kids And Family's Building Blocks like Gawayn, Matt's Monsters and Toto Trouble. * World Masterpiece Theater Midnight Story Time - A Late-night block that often airs nothing but anime based on the World Masterpiece Theater and airs during night meaning it's time to say goodnight with the host, Rascal The Raccoon. * Ani-Hub - A programming block that airs all the known cartoons from the defunct network, The Hub that airs on weekdays (except Wednesdays) from 2:00 PM to 7:00 PM. Upcoming Blocks Teen Girl Block - TBA Current Programming Original Programming * Adventures In Booga Booga Land * Andrew The Aardvark * Ant-Boy: The Animated Series (Online Only) * Antonio's Missions * Anna Back In Time * Beast Signer (Online Only) * Being Ian (Revival) * Brave Police J-Decker (Reboot) * Combo Rangers * Dan Vs. (Revival) * Feline Fury (Online Only) * HePow! * I'm Not Ready * Kid Carter And Mistral * KISS Hello Kitty (Online Only) * Kung Zu, Master Of Martial Arts * Little Women (Anime Reboot) * Love Live! The Idols From School * My SPIEZ * Neapolitan * Opus And His Gang Of Buddies (Online Only) * Orbeetz (Online Only) * Robotix (Revival) * Sea Princesses: Into The Sea * Sparkles and Gloom (Online Only) * Super Evolution Girls * Super Happy Funtime GoLand * Tagamoto * The Adventures Of Madi And Sara * The Band Squad * The BeatBalls * TimJim * The Unthinkables (Online Only) * Touhou: The Legend Begins * Transformers: Robots In Rage * Yuki Yuna Is A Hero II Acquired Programming Western/Eastern Animation * A Kind Of Magic * Ace Venture: Pet Detective * Action Dad * Animaniacs * Ashley and the Cool Kidz * Blazing Dragons * Bobby's World * BoyStuff/GirlStuff * Braceface * Captain Biceps * Chuck's Choice * Clang Invasion * Delilah And Julius * Dennis And Gnasher * Detention * Detentionaire! * D'Myna Leagues * Dragon Booster * Dr. Dimensionpants * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Emily Of New Moon * Enchantimals * Ever After High * Horseland * FlatMania * Flying Rhino Junior High * Fred's Head * G2G * Garadine And Mentalo * Gawayn * Get Ace * HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi * Histeria! * Hubert And Takako * I.N.K: The Invisible Network Of Kids * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Journey To The West: Legend Of The Monkey King * Kaput And Zosky * Kekekexin * Kung-Fu Dino Posse * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * LEGO Friends * Lexi And Lottie * Life's A Zoo * Lolirock * Loopaloo, Where Are You? * Looped * Malachi Tyrus * Mariette Investigates * Matt's Monsters * MetaJets * Mistin * Monster High * My Life Me * Nerds And Monsters * Newbie And The Disastronauts * Orson And Olivia * Pandalian * PINY: Pinypon Institute Of New York * Ratz * Redwall * Rekkit Rabbit * Rollbots * Ruby Gloom * Sammao * Shopkins: Shoppies * Sistery * Skatoony * Space Goofs * Spliced * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) * The Green Squad * The Ranch * The ZhuZhus * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tobot * Totally Spies! * Toto Trouble * Wakfu * Waynehead * What About Mimi? * Whats With Andy? * Wishenpoof! * Yvon Of The Yukon * Zak Storm * Zig And Sharko * Zombie Hotel Former Hub Cartoons * Care Bears Welcome To Care-A-Lot * Dan Vs. * GI Joe Renegades * Littlest Pet Shop * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Pound Puppies * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Transformers Prime Anime Girl Power Block * Aikatsu * Aikatsu Stars! * Aikatsu Friends * Ashley and the Cool Kidz * K-ON! * Jewelpet * Idolm@ster * Love Live! School Idol Project * Love Live! Sunshine * Lilpri * Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure Max Heart * Splash! Pretty Cure * Heartcatch Pretty Cure * Suite Pretty Cure * Smile! Pretty Cure * Doki Doki Pretty Cure * Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure * Go! Princess Pretty Cure * Witchy Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure A La Mode * Twinkle Star Pretty Cure * Pretty Rhythm * PriPara * Kiratto Pri-Chan * Rilu Rilu Fairilu * Cocotama Ani-Comedy * A-Channel * Double-J * Castle Town Dandelion * Gabriel Dropout * Girlfriend Note/Beta * Is The Order A Rabbit?/Gochiusa * Natsu-iro Kiseki * Nichijou * Sabagebu! Survival Game Club * Stray Cats Overrun * YuruYuri * Zombieland Saga * Slow Start * Blend S * Wataten * Kin-Iro Mosaic/Kinmoza * Yuru Camp World Masterpiece Theater * Heidi * Anne Of Green Gables * Swiss Family Robinson * Princess Sara * Lucy And The Southern Rainbow * Tom Sawyer * Little Women * The Trapp Family * Les Misérables: Shoujo Cosette * Before Green Gables Ani-Mayhem * Accel World * BBK/BRNK * Corpse Princess * Drifters * Endride * Gundam Build Fighters * Turning Mecard * Rising Of A Shield Hero * Horizon In The Middle Of Nowhere * Irregular At Magic High School * Kaiji * Log Horizon * Macross Delta * Heroman * Concrete Revolutio * Overlord * Phantom: Requiem Of The Phantom * Q-Transformers * Re:Zero: Starting Life In Another World * RIN-NE * Rokka: Braves Of The Seven Flowers * Qualidea Code * Robotics;Notes * Samurai Flamenco * Sword Gai * Triage X * Vividred Operation * Yuki Yuna Is A Hero * Symphogear * Fairy Tail * One Piece * Zombie-Live! Future Programming Original Programming * Kawaii Life (Summer 2024)#: * Manon (Spring 2024)^ * Rebbeca's World (Summer 2024)# * Dreamtopia (2023)^ * PowerUp! (2023) * Zachary's Robot (Fall 2024) * Erin Assured (Winter 2024)^ * Heart Stoppers (Summer 2026)^ * A-Z Mysteries (Summer 2026) * Stick To Time Or Not (Summer 2026) * Hakiri Swimming Club (Summer 2026)# * Is The Order A Rabbit? (Spring 2027)^ * Subway Surfers (Spring 2028) * Charlie! (2029)# * Ani-Hara (2030)# * OtaGirl (2030) # - Means the show is part of the Teen Girl Block. ^ - It will only air on Ani-Girl. : - It will air on the Otaku Block. Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:2021